


Satyr Night Special

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Demi gods and green agents shouldn't mix.





	Satyr Night Special

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Satyr Night Special 

 

"I feel like someone's bitch they loaned out," Mulder grumbled.

 

Krycek didn't say anything. He looked up with that quick rodent like jerk of his then his eyes went back to the pile of files he was reading.

 

"You could use the other end of the desk," Mulder said, eyeing the way Krycek was sitting on the floor cross-legged.

 

"I'm fine," Krycek said diffidently.

 

"You sound like Scully," Mulder said. He sprawled back in his chair and his fingers tips touching like a steeple on his chest.

 

"I'm not Scully," Krycek replied.

 

"Yeah, I know," Mulder said. He said, "She's my partner, not you."

 

Now Mulder had what he wanted, a glare. Krycek spat, "I know that too. Don't worry about it, Mulder. I'm a quick study. I got it the first four or five times you pointed that out."

 

Mulder knew that the smile creeping across his face was enough to try a saint. Scully called it his mean bitch smile. "Hey, Krycek, you're fucking up. Aren't you supposed to be playing the sweet little subby to me?"

 

"Maybe if you fucked me, you'd stop being such an asshole," Krycek replied without looking up. "Just how long had it been since you've been laid?"

 

It was one of the rare times when Mulder found he had nothing to say, especially since Krycek chose that moment to let the pile of file folders slide. He promptly went on hands and knees to gather them back up. When Mulder opened his mouth to snipe back, all he could do was take a deep breath. That ass was pure candy, just begging him to reach out and take a bite.

 

Mulder very much wanted to ask Krycek if he was offering despite the panicked voice in his head, reciting codes of conduct. It would have been more helpful if the voice of conscience wasn't Scully's in her most 'Mama says' tone. That voice always made Mulder determined to defy her.

 

The ringing phone stopped Mulder from blurting out a proposition. He picked up the phone and heard, "Mulder?"

 

It was Detective Lafferty, the man in charge of the investigation in Roanoke, Virginia. Despite Mulder's resentment for being forced back into the profiling role he had come to hate, he couldn't dislike Lafferty. The man was soft spoken, smart, and open to possibilities.

 

"We got another one," Lafferty announced.

 

"Yeah? Does she remember anything?" Mulder said, sitting up and taking interest.

 

"She claims not to remember, but I don't know. I have a feeling she's hiding something from me," Lafferty said.

 

"Let me grab my partner and I'll be there," Mulder said.

 

Krycek stood up eagerly, jamming his stack of files into a large briefcase. Mulder glanced at him. No, he needed Scully.

 

Picking up his phone, Mulder rang her extension.

 

Dana answered wearily, "Scully."

 

"Can you break free for a case in Roanoke?" Mulder asked.

 

"The serial rapist?" Scully asked. She sighed and said, "There's a congressional walk through tomorrow. We are all instructed to be in top form. I can't do it. Sorry, Mulder."

 

"But Scully..." Mulder protested.

 

"It's over," Scully said. "We're not partners. The X-Files division is closed. Let's save what remains of our careers."

 

"I don't have a career," Mulder said. "I have a cause."

 

"Mulder...just," Scully said. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

 

Mulder found himself staring at the phone in silence. Fuck her too.

 

Standing up, Mulder grabbed his jacket off the back of this chair. He heard several things fall, but was too pissed off to see what they were. "Krycek, move your ass. We're going to Roanoke."

 

 

OooOooO

 

"It wouldn't have taken more than a few minutes," Krycek groused.

 

"A few minutes that we don't have," Mulder said. "It's no big deal. If we have to spend the night, I'll get you something to wear. Hell, it would only improve your wardrobe. I'd get you something better than your daddy's suits."

 

"Sweet, Mulder," Krycek said. "Pay attention to the road. I hate your driving."

 

"Oh stop whining," Mulder said. "When you sulk like this, I could just put you over my knee and spank you."

 

"Promises, promises," Krycek said, laughing at Mulder. His voice lost its snarky tones and smoldered instead.

 

"Kinky," Mulder said.

 

"Oh, Mulder, you don't know half of it," Krycek replied.

 

Damn...

 

Something in that sultry voice persuaded Mulder that Alex Krycek wasn't joking. His cock stirred against his leg, whispering that it didn't give a damn about partners as long as it got what it wanted. Not now, Mulder remonstrated. But then again...

 

Rattling distracted Mulder. Krycek had the map out again. He said, "I think you missed the exit."

 

"Well, Junior, you're the one who is supposed to be riding shotgun. We'll get there yet despite you," Mulder said.

 

Catching sight of a police turnaround, Mulder navigated it with smooth precision. The whine of jake brakes didn't bother him in the least.

 

Krycek craned around and said, "Good God, Mulder, cutting it close, aren't you?"

 

"He was going too fast, but there wasn't a problem. Don't be such a little old woman," Mulder said.

 

"Yeah, well, I'd like to live to be an old man," Krycek snapped back.

 

"You won't if I strangle you" Mulder said. "Or do you like that too?"

 

"Fuck you, Mulder," Krycek said. He took out his briefcase and buried himself in the files.

 

The silence finally got on Mulder's nerves. He glared at Krycek who continued to ignore him. Finally, conceding in the war of nerves, Mulder asked, "So, what did you glean from those case files?"

 

"That something screwy is going on," Krycek said. "So far ten victims all in the Jefferson National forest. Seven females, three male victims. The men were camping or hiking with female companions. I'd guess they were secondary targets."

 

"Could be," Mulder replied. "Any evidence to suggest that this is a pair of rapists."

 

"All the semen is from one uh perpetrator," Krycek said.

 

"Notice you don't say 'man'," Mulder said.

 

The glare that shot at Mulder was too amusing. He said, "Yes, I read the lab report."

 

"I thought you were too pissed off to bother," Krycek admitted.

 

"I may not like being forced back into a job I had grown to hate, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to screw over the case. I don't do that," Mulder said.

 

"I didn't think you would," Krycek said, doing that thing with his eyes, looking down and then up through the ravishing lashes.

 

Pretty bastard...

 

Mulder sighed, just as with Scully, he suspected a trap. Scully had been too much of a straight arrow to serve their purposes. Mulder wasn't sure about Krycek. Even if he was just another well meaning pawn, what was the use? If he let the man get close, if he took what the man seemed to be offering, he wasn't sure if he could bear to lose him.

 

"They said that there were animal elements mixed in the semen," Krycek said. "Either the guy's really kinky or..."

 

"Or?" Mulder said.

 

"I don't know," Krycek replied.

 

"Good for you," Mulder said. "Scully would have been sure that bestiality was the answer."

 

"The truth is sometimes out there," Krycek said. He added with a teasing lilt, "Way out there."

 

Mulder rewarded him with a smile for not holding a grudge. Krycek returned the smile, beaming, this expression not as lovely as his pensive face, but his entire being shining through the happy face. Mulder fought the urge to pat him.

 

OooOooO

 

Lafferty was a gnome like fellow. He must have barely made the height requirements for the force. One shoulder was higher than the other was. His nose was a sharp little beak. The man grabbed Mulder's hand and pumped it. His grip felt like steel and his skin was as weathered and tough as old leather.

 

"I was on my way to interview the victim again. You guys should ride along," Lafferty said.

 

"That's what we're here for," Mulder replied.

 

Lafferty smiled at Krycek and said, "You must be the partner?"

 

"Mulder and I have been working on a few cases together," Krycek said. "It's not permanent."

 

Lafferty's eyes moved between them. He shook his head and said, "My partner is on disability right now. I miss her like hell. In fact, I bet she could get this Eleanor Riley to talk. That's the latest victim. Ms. Eleanor Riley, age twenty-six. She was on a day hike in the Jefferson Forest. I can't even think why a woman would go there alone after all of the publicity. She was found nude in a clearing and was very disorientated"

 

Mulder climbed in the front seat. Krycek meekly sat in back.

 

Lafferty covered the case so far. The first victim was found wandering nude on a trail by a park ranger. She was bleeding from a vaginal injury, but seemed oblivious of pain. Victim two drove herself to emergency, thinking she had an infection. Victims three and four, a young man and woman who had been camping near a lime stone cave, thought they had eaten some bad mushrooms and hallucinated. On examination, they both appeared to have had vigorous and prolonged sex. The male claimed to have no homosexual experience, but had semen in his anus, which was also sore and stretched.

 

Five and six were a pair of woman. They were discovered sleeping on the banks of banks of the James River, nude except for garlands of flowers.

 

The three remaining victims other than the current one were friends, two men and a woman. They had been excavating a pioneer settlement. When they had not called in for three days, the college for whom they worked sent someone to check. The three were found attempting to make wine from grapes gone wild near the ancient settlement. All three showed signs of very prolonged sexual activity. Although it was assumed that they had been with each other, the circumstances were such that the unknown rapist was suspected as well. The odd semen was again found in all three victims.

 

Lafferty said, "What gets me is the relative lack of trauma. Even the guy who claimed he had no homosexual experience didn't seem to wig out."

 

"He must be drugging them," Krycek said.

 

"If he is, we can't find out with what," Lafferty said.

 

"Hypnosis?" Krycek said. "Could he be hypnotizing them?"

 

"Hey presto," Mulder muttered.

 

"You saying that they wanted him fucking them? Don't they say that you can only be hypnotized to do things you unconsciously are willing to do anyway?" Lafferty said. "I don't think that some guy in a tuxedo could just burst into a tent and start hypnotizing two people let alone three."

 

"Some form of mind control," Krycek said, then his face went dark. "There are more ways of getting people to do what you want then a stage act."

 

And Mulder filed that away for a later day.

 

OooOooO

 

When they arrived, Mulder who had forged ahead was nearly hit by a medication tray.

 

"You can take your morning after pill and shove it up your tight ass," a woman's voice shouted.

 

"That's Riley," Lafferty said.

 

Eleanor Riley was a nearly stout. She must have been nearly six feet tall, with a build that would have resembled a football player's except for her heavy breasts. She was dressed except for one shoe, which she brandished at Lafferty.

 

"Now, Ms. Riley," Lafferty said.

 

"Now, Detective Lafferty, I've had some time to think. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I was with a boyfriend and was pissed because he took off when I was asleep," Riley said. "That's it. No rape. No case for you."

 

"Ma'am, I can understand, but there's no reason to be embarrassed. It wasn't your fault," Lafferty said.

 

"You ass...if I was raped, I know it wouldn't be my fault," Ms. Riley said. "Just forget the whole thing. Stay the hell away from me."

 

With a quick glance at Mulder and Alex, the supposed victim grabbed a small suitcase and stormed out.

 

"I think you need a little work on your interview techniques," Mulder

remarked.

 

"Hey, I just want to sensitivity class," Lafferty said. "I'm thinking that she knows the guy. I'm going to keep someone on her and I'm going to find out everything I can about her life."

 

OooOooO

 

The young couple that had been raped together had separated. Lawrence Fole, the man, was twenty, a college student. He was good looking in a football star fashion. He said, "Look, I don't know how it happened. I woke up outside the tent without any clothes. I was sore all over and then Janice said I was bleeding in my butt. She's the one that made me go to the rape clinic. I'm just waiting to make sure I don't have AIDS or something. Then I'm going to forget it happened. You think I'm going to testify if you guys catch that guy? No way!"

 

"You haven't remembered anything else?" Mulder asked.

 

"No, but..." Fole said.

 

"But?" Mulder said.

 

"I've been having some crazy dreams and I keep...well, yesterday I was going to visit my new girlfriend and I found myself turning into the entry way to Jefferson National Forest. Good thing that I saw a couple cop cars and came to my senses," Fole replied.

 

"You should get some counseling," Krycek said.

 

"What good is that going to do?" Fole said.

 

"You won't know until you try it," Krycek replied. "Look, man, you've got the right to talk about what happened to you. Not everyone does."

 

What the hell did Krycek mean by that? Mulder had checked his file. The kid was white bread, a background of middle class obscurity. The Lone Gunmen hadn't found any dirt on him either. Was he saying he was raped? That should have been in his psychological.

 

Alex held out his card and said, "It has my mobile phone number on it. You can call me if you think of anything."

 

Fole looked into Krycek's eyes for a while and then said, "Yeah, maybe. Okay."

 

Ignoring Mulder's card, Fole took Krycek's. He tucked in his pocket before shutting the door to his apartment.

 

When they got in the car, Mulder asked, "So what were you implying back there?"

 

"I don't know what you mean," Krycek said. "Hey, can we knock off for a bit? I'm hungry."

 

Lafferty answered before Mulder could disprove. "I could eat something. What do you want? Great Indonesian place down on Montrose."

 

"I've never had Indonesian," Krycek said. "I'm for it."

 

Mulder didn't want to argue with Lafferty so he slumped back and went along for the ride.

 

OooOooO

 

"You going to eat that sambal goreng telor?" Krycek asked.

 

"No," Mulder said. He shoved his plate toward Krycek who scooped up the spicy egg dish as if he was starving.

 

"Man, this is great," Krycek said, lips red from the amount of extra hot peanut sauce he had consumed.

 

"If you like hot, sweet, and sour all together," Mulder said.

 

"My favorite combination," Krycek said, staring at Mulder as if to say that had something to do with him.

 

Nervously, Mulder said, "Well, we should get back to work. I'd like to see the forest."

 

"Yeah, we can do that," Lafferty said, "Let me get this."

 

"That's okay," Mulder said, "I'll use my credit card. It's easier to keep track of receipts that way."

 

A moment later, Mulder had patted his pockets thoroughly. They were empty. With a sinking sensation, he remembered that thud when he had left the office. He said, "Fuck, I left my wallet at the office. It's your fault, Krycek. If I hadn't been so irritated at you..."

 

Krycek rolled his eyes.

 

"How much money do you have, Krycek?" Mulder asked.

 

Krycek took out his battered wallet and counted out thirty-seven dollars. He said, "I had more, but I paid for the gas and I bought a couple of candy bars."

 

"No credit cards?" Mulder asked.

 

"No," Krycek said a brief expression of irritation crossing his face. "Oh, shit, and you wouldn't let me stop to pack anything."

 

Lafferty said, "I know a cheap place to stay. You guys don't mind bunking together I hope?"

 

"I..." Mulder shrugged. He knew it was his fault for throwing his jacket around.

 

"It's on the way to the forest," Lafferty said, "You can check in along the way."

 

OooOooO

 

"Look, Krycek, Alex..." Mulder said, "I packed two suits. You can wear the other one. I've already called and Scully is wiring some money. We'll be fine for the one night."

 

"Okay," Krycek said. "Sorry about the double bed thing."

 

"You'll suffer that more than I will," Mulder said. "I don't sleep well."

 

Mulder could tell that Krycek was spinning at the change of attitude. Hell, that was most of the reason why he was being nice for a change. Well, he also realized that it wasn't Krycek's fault that he had dropped his wallet. If Mulder hadn't insisted that they skip the trip back to Krycek's apartment, Alex would have had his own clothing. It would have delayed them by nearly an hour considering the traffic, but it had still been rude to refuse. Mulder always kept a packed bag at the office and he had picked up his dry cleaning on the way in besides. He had never suggested to Alex that he should keep a bag at the office. It hadn't occurred to him.

 

The dark came quickly in Jefferson National Forest. Mulder observed Krycek studying the ground and said, "Raised by Indians, Krycek?"

 

"I've had tracking lessons," Krycek said. He pointed at a series of depressions and said, "These are hoof marks."

 

"Oh, well, we noticed that," Lafferty said. "The forest gets its share of riders."

 

"These aren't horse hooves," Krycek argued. "They're almost goat like."

 

"I didn't notice that," Lafferty said. He studied the prints and said, "Could be llama tracks. People use them for packing. Real popular."

 

"I suppose," Krycek said. He didn't look persuaded.

 

Mulder said, "What's that greenish stuff?"

 

"Lime," Lafferty said, "It's everywhere. The region is full of lime caves. In fact, there was a new one they just found a few weeks ago. There was a rock slide and damn if some of the boulders hadn't walled up a lime cave. It was just before the rapes started."

 

"I'd like to see the cave," Mulder said.

 

"Why? It can't have anything to do with the rapes?" Lafferty said.

 

Mulder had just plucked a turf of rough hair from about knee height. He put it in an evidence bag. "Just a hunch."

 

"Tomorrow then," Lafferty replied. "It's getting late."

 

OooOooO

 

Mulder didn't expect to sleep much with Krycek sharing the bed. He surprised himself by falling instantly into a restful slumber. One moment he had been listening to Krycek's deep even breaths and the next he was waking from a deep slumber by a husky pleading voice.

 

"No more, please? Please, I'll do it," Krycek's dream muffled voice murmured.

 

Eyes fluttered open and Krycek saw Mulder leaning over him. With a whimper, Krycek said, "Don't hurt me. I'll be good."

 

Oh fuck...

 

Rape...no worse than rape, some type of long term sexual abuse.

 

Mulder said, "Krycek, it's me. Mulder. Your partner."

 

A shuddering breath, as if Krycek was gasping for sweet precious air after a near drowning. He buried his face in his hands.

 

"Krycek? Alex? Are you all right?" Mulder asked.

 

Damn, the man was brushing tears from his eyes. A moment later, Krycek said, "It was a nightmare."

 

"A bad one," Mulder said. "Look, Kry...Alex, you don't mind if I call you Alex?"

 

"No," Alex said, "I know even Scully calls you Mulder, so I won't use your first name, but I've never liked the name Krycek."

 

"Yeah? How come?" Mulder asked.

 

"I was adopted," Alex said, "I was old enough to resent the name change but no one asked me. I was always Alex though."

 

"What you said to Fole about counseling and the ability to have a choice to get it. That was personal. Don't lie to me, Alex. Give me some credit. I may not be able to figure you out, but this is obvious," Mulder said.

 

"Did it happen before or after the adoption?" Mulder asked.

 

There was a long silence. Krycek turned away to face the city lights shining through the blinds. Mulder thought the man was blowing him off, but finally Krycek said, "After."

 

"Shit, they screwed up?" Mulder said.

 

"Yeah, you can say that. Bastard put me through college," Alex said. "You can say that for him."

 

"That doesn't make it right," Mulder said.

 

"Yeah, well, where does it say that everybody gets an even start. I know you didn't have it easy either, Mulder," Alex said.

 

"I wasn't abused," Mulder said.

 

"You mean not the way I was," Alex said. "Well, one thing. The abuse had nothing to do with me being the way I am."

 

"Gay?" Mulder said.

 

"Pretty much so," Alex said. "I can get up for women, but that's not what I think about when I jack off."

 

"When did this turn into a Jerry Springer moment?" Mulder asked.

 

Alex turned back toward him with a laugh. "Too much information?"

 

"Maybe," Mulder said. Since he was leaning over towards Alex, it seemed natural to finish the move.

 

Alex knew how to kiss and how to be kissed. The moves came back to

Mulder easily although it had been a while since he made love to

anyone.

 

At first, Mulder was very gentle, aware of Alex's past. Alex said, "I won't break Mulder. I like it a bit rough."

 

"You really like to be spanked or was that mouthing off?" Mulder asked. Phoebe Green had a taste for spanking although she preferred to give rather than receive.

 

"I like it," Alex said, "But right now, I want you inside me."

 

"You have protection?" Mulder asked.

 

"Yeah, wallet..." Alex replied.

 

"Oh slutty boy," Mulder admired, pulling out condoms. "I saw some little bottles of lotion in the bathroom. Keep it warm for me, Alex."

 

Alex was waiting eagerly when Mulder came back. He was naked, a long lean white figure with light striping across his body.

 

When Mulder got back in bed, they came together, kissing each other with increasing passion. Alex's hands were all over Mulder, clever, demanding, almost worshipping.

 

It felt so good, even better when Mulder arched Alex up to receive him, bending him to meet his desires. He almost lost it when he pushed inside and had to freeze in place to keep from having it over at the start.

 

Alex's eyes looked back at him, asking him something. "You are beautiful," Mulder said.

 

That wasn't it. Alex wanted something, wanted everything, but it was too soon, too sudden.

 

Mulder whispered, "Thank you, Alex. I know we shouldn't be doing this, but it feels right."

 

As they started to move together, Mulder was lost in almost forgotten sensations. The walls he had been building for so long, shattered. If he intended to make this purely physical, it wasn't happening. Those pleading eyes, the way Alex responded to his touch, to his thrusts, melted frozen depths. Mulder had never been good at distancing. It had always been all or nothing and now he knew he was becoming addicted to Alex. He wanted it to be what Alex's eyes seemed to promise...everything, passion, sex, and even love.

 

Mulder's sweat anointed Alex's body. Their harsh pants filled the room, synchronized until Mulder arched, his body incandescent with pleasure. It only took a touch to finish Alex. They lay tangled for a moment before Alex pushed at Mulder to rouse him from post-coital zoning. They straightened the bed and tumbled back into it. Alex insinuated himself into Mulder's arms insistently. Mulder allowed it, petting his new lover until Alex relaxed back into slumber.

 

OooOooO

 

Morning brought regrets. Mulder couldn't believe he had given in. This could be a disaster. He rehearsed his speech during a long shower and came out to deliver it. Alex took one look at his face and shook his head.

 

"Mulder, I won't ask anything from you that you can't give. If it's just sex with you, that's fine," Alex said, fleeing into the bathroom for his own shower.

 

Mulder knew that Alex didn't mean that at all. Hell, he didn't mean it himself. He'd never been good at casual sex. He'd never been good at casual anything. Phoebe said he took everything too seriously.

 

When Alex came out, Mulder took a deep breath and said, "Alex, last night shouldn't have happened, but it wasn't...I do care. I want to have something with you, but I need to trust you. Can I trust you?"

 

"You can trust that I care about you," Alex said. "You can trust that I need you."

 

Although Mulder wanted more, that was all that Alex would give him. 

 

 

OooOooO

 

Shining the flashlight around the lime cave, Mulder asked, "How deep does this go?"

 

"No one's explored. We really shouldn't be in here now," Lafferty said.

 

A few falling rocks illustrated the reason. Alex jumped back as a splatter of stones rattled at his feet.

 

"We better get out," Lafferty said.

 

A tug on Mulder's arm signaled that Alex was already presuming. He shook off the grip and moved forward, thinking he saw a shred of clothing on a sharp rock spike ahead.

 

The clatter of more stones sent a nervous shudder through Mulder. He took another step forward and shied away as pebbles danced off his shoulder, stinging him.

 

About to turn back, Mulder felt his arm grabbed. Alex pulled him back and rushed him out of the cave. Chest heaving, eyes glittering with emotion, Alex looked like he did when he was being fucked.

 

"I saw something, a piece of cloth," Mulder said. "Don't start being a mother hen with me, Alex."

 

"Look, Mulder, Krycek was right," Lafferty said. "I don't know what will happen if I lost the FBI's best profiler."

 

"You probably would get a commendation for saving my boss a lot of ulcer medication," Mulder said.

 

No one said a word the entire way back. Mulder picked up the cash that Scully wired. He said, "We may as well keep the room. No use getting another one when we hardly spend anytime there."

 

"Fine, Mulder," Alex said, his eyelashes fluttering.

 

The rest of the day was spent interviewing the remaining witnesses. Back at the hotel room, Alex stripped off Mulder's suit and stretched as if happier naked. He asked, "How long will it take Scully to analyze that specimen you found?"

 

"What specimen?" Mulder asked.

 

"The fur or hair you took off the tree," Alex replied.

 

"I didn't think you noticed," Mulder said.

 

"I saw," Alex said.

 

"But didn't feel that it was necessary to tell Lafferty?" Mulder said.

 

"No," Alex said, "I thought you had your reason for wanting Scully to do the lab work."

 

"Yes, she's not a believer, but if she sees something that's outside of the norm, she doesn't try to make it fit or toss it out," Mulder said.

 

Staring out the window, Alex showed no sign of dressing in the jeans that Mulder had bought him. Mulder looked at the bruises on him, his mark on the white skin. "Put some clothes on, Alex," Mulder snapped.

 

Eyes narrowed, Alex tossed his head before grabbing the bag and heading into the bathroom.

 

Jean clad, Alex returned. He reached for his notes, but Mulder grabbed for them. He said, "Go take a hike, junior. I'm thinking, trying to put this together in my head. You're distracting."

 

Handing Alex forty dollars, Mulder said, "Go eat or something."

 

"I'm not your kid brother you can send out for ice cream," Alex

said.

 

"Yeah, I know," Mulder replied, "or last night would have been even odder."

 

Alex's cheeks reddened. He jerked his chin up as if about to make a retort, but instead grabbed his coat and stomped out of the room.

 

Mulder's gaze followed him until the door shut then he went back to his files.

 

OooOooO

 

The incessant ringing of his mobile phone woke Mulder. He brushed at his cheek as he lifted his face from the stack of papers scattered over the bed. He knew it had been a bad idea to get comfortable to go back over the files.

 

"Yeah, Mulder," Mulder said.

 

"Mulder?" Alex's voice said. "I'm at the camp site with Fole. He felt the urge to come here again, but called me. I had him pick me up and take me to where he felt the draw. Mulder..."

 

The line remained open but all Mulder heard at that point was crunching sounds. Distantly, he heard sounds of shouting and then as he ran out the door to the loaner car that Lafferty had obtained for them.

 

Mulder not only exceeded the speed limit, but possibly some laws of physics in his urgency. He pulled into the small parking area and found two cars parked there. Fole was handcuffed to the steering wheel. He struggled to free himself.

 

"Did Alex do this?" Mulder said.

 

"Yes, let me free. I have to go to him!" Fole said.

 

"To Alex?" Mulder asked.

 

"No, asshole, to HIM," Fole said. "He needs me! I belong to him."

 

Mulder shut the door on the man and turned toward the path, his gun drawn.

 

As Mulder ran into the clearing, he saw Eleanor Riley, naked, smiling, radiant. He saw Alex standing like a statue, head turned modestly down as a thing stripped him.

 

Mulder's mind wanted to make the figure into something else. His rational brain told him that it was a costume. His intelligence told him that no human feet could fit into the narrow legs that ended in split hooves.

 

As the thing's hairy hands slid the tight jeans down Alex's legs, Mulder's partner stepped out of them, his graceful hand bracing on the sturdy furry shoulders. Alex smiled affectionately at the bearded face. He reached to touch one of the short horns that rose from the tousled curls on the head.

 

"Alex, get away from him!" Mulder shouted.

 

"You get away," Eleanor shouted. "We're chosen! The god has chosen us to be his mates!"

 

The satyr stared at Mulder, glowing eyes hypnotic. Mulder felt the gun grow heavy in his hand. He wavered and started to lay it down.

 

There was an intoxicating musk in the air. Mulder sniffed and swayed. His cock rose and his ass tightened. The satyr laughed confidently and Mulder said, "Fucking no way! Alex, get back! I'm going to shoot the monster."

 

"Mulder...Mulder..." Alex said. His face looked very young and sweet. "Come and play, Mulder. It's going to be so good. No pain...so sexy..."

 

"Alex," Mulder said, "Step out of the way."

 

The force hitting him was considerable. He gazed up at a starry sky, aware of Eleanor Riley's naked body scrambling from on top him.

 

Gasping for the air that had been forced from his lungs, Mulder staggered to his feet. He saw the three of them, man, woman, and goat god racing down the path.

 

A few steps behind despite his body being conditioned to long runs, Mulder yelled, "Alex, Alex, don't! Don't go with him."

 

Alex looked back, hesitated. The Satyr reached toward him

demandingly. Alex followed again, shouting back, "He loves me. He

wants me."

 

"I want you! I...I love you," Mulder yelled.

 

Alex paused again as he heard that. He had never looked more beautiful, more desirable. They were at the mouth of the cave. Mulder reached for Alex at the same time as the Satyr did.

 

Caught between them, Alex's face was in agony. He didn't fight to go either way and when Eleanor grabbed him too, he was pulled deeper into the limestone cave.

 

"Damn it, Alex," Mulder said, "Don't you fucking leave me! Don't leave me!"

 

Alex seemed to wake. He grabbed for Mulder and Mulder grabbed back, fighting to hold on despite the song drugging him, despite the over powering sensuality wafting from the horned god. They fell to the ground.

 

His naked partner on top of him, Mulder could only watch as Eleanor and the satyr disappeared into a glow coming from the cave. There was a rumble and rocks slid again.

 

Mulder grabbed his partner and scrambled back. Arms about Alex, Mulder stared as the rocks closed over the gash in the limestone hill. Earth slid over the rocks and there was no sign that a cave had ever existed.

 

Shuddering Alex said, "Mulder...I think I would have been happy. I would have been safe."

 

"I'll keep you safe," Mulder said. "Why in the hell didn't you wait for me before heading out here?"

 

"You didn't think I had anything to contribute," Alex said. "I was going to prove it to you."

 

"I'm going to prove to you that I can keep you safe," Mulder said. "from yourself. From the lame brain idea that it's okay to run straight into danger without calling for backup."

 

Pulling Alex down over his knees, Mulder said, "You said you liked to be spanked? I'll spank you."

 

The slap was as loud as thunder in the silence after the rock slide. A cloud moved from the moon and the light showed red against the pristine bottom. "Running headlong into danger is what I do," Mulder said. "But I don't want you to do it too."

 

Rapid rise and fall, his palm stung with the blows. Mulder could feel the steady rise of heat and Alex trembling over his lap. His partner held tightly to him. Mulder felt the soft flesh jiggle beneath his hand. He slapped a firm silken thigh, catching a breath as he contemplated the mark. He painted the white with scarlet until Alex sobbed.

 

Rocking his partner, Mulder stared at the expanse of overturned earth as his hand stroked over Alex's hair. "I'll keep you safe," he promised. "I'll keep you safer than he could."

 

And Alex sobbed harder.

 

"I will," Mulder vowed, wondering why his lover did not believe.

 

The end


End file.
